Sea of Light
is the twelfth episode of the Love Live! Sunshine!! Season 2 anime series. It was aired on December 23, 2017. Summary Arriving in Tokyo for the Love Live finals taking place the next day, the girls once again visit the shrine, finding several prayers in support of Aqours while also running into Leah and Sarah, who asks Chika if they really want to win Love Live. Later that night, Chika asks each of the girls the same question, with each of them expressing their own personal desire to win. The next day, as everyone spends their free time doing their own thing, Chika and You revisit the place where their goal of forming a school-idol group began, reaffirming their desire to win. With their resolve and excitement at its peak, Aqours takes the stage at Love Live. Cast *Anju Inami as Chika Takami *Rikako Aida as Riko Sakurauchi *Nanaka Suwa as Kanan Matsuura *Arisa Komiya as Dia Kurosawa *Shuka Saito as You Watanabe *Aika Kobayashi as Yoshiko Tsushima *Kanako Takatsuki as Hanamaru Kunikida *Aina Suzuki as Mari Ohara *Ai Furihata as Ruby Kurosawa *Asami Tano as Sarah Kazuno *Hinata Sato as Leah Kazuno *Kana Asumi as Shima Takami *Kanae Ito as Mito Takami *Risae Matsuda as Yoshimi *Hisako Kanemoto as Itsuki *Yu Serizawa as Mutsu *Rie Kugimiya as Chika's Mother *Nana Mizuki as Riko's Mother *Anna Mugiho as Shiitake *Natsumi Takamori as Akiba Reporter Notes *The pillow fight scene is a tribute to the episode No Upperclassmen Allowed!. *A woman that resembles You Watanabe made an appearance at 11:13, which is widely speculated as You's mother. The pre-credits of the movie finally confirms it, solidifying the theory. **In the same scene, this also marks the first and only physical appearance of Riko Sakurauchi's father (with the same pink glowstick that Riko's mother wields), despite being partially seen. **The woman on the upper left is possibly Kanan Matsuura's mother, though she wields the same light blue glowstick as some of the passengers on the bus. Unlike You's mother, she did not make an appearance in the movie to confirm this. *During the WATER BLUE NEW WORLD scene, Shiitake holds a blue lightstick instead of orange. *Saint Snow also holds orange and magenta lightsticks. (representing Chika and Ruby). *Riko does a similar hugging gesture from Yoshiko in Sunshine!!. *The two generic girls seen in the WATER BLUE NEW WORLD later made a cameo in the 62nd chapter of the official Nijigasaki 4komas. Errors *The Kurosawa sisters' mother only wields one red glowstick instead of having two, with one of them being magenta. Continuity Notes *The Kurosawa sisters' mother & Hanamaru's grandmother made a reappearance since their cameo debut in Sunshine!!. *Although partially seen, Chika's father made a reappearance (the one with the orange glowstick) on the bus' crowd. *The same blue-haired young girl with low twintails, seen in First Step and Sunshine!!, is also seen along with the bus' crowd. *In the same music room where Maki Nishikino visits, Riko plays the piano version of Omoi yo Hitotsu ni Nare since Aye-aye, My Friend, albeit slightly slower. **This scene also counts as Riko's temporal return to Otonokizaka High School since her post-transfer in I Want to Shine!!. *As previously seen in TOKYO, Yoshiko is standing on the table once more. *Ruby attends the same shop to which Kotori and the other Muse members went in Wonder Zone. *During the WATER BLUE NEW WORLD segment, Chika does a pose similar to that of the Honoka lookalike in It's Time to Fly. *Chika and You run at Akibahara once more since I Want to Shine!!. Category:Sunshine!! Anime Episodes Category:Sunshine!! Season II Category:Love Live! Sunshine!!